Only Temporary
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: With Tetravaal out of the game, a new player arises. But one of their own isn't much of a team player. Can Chappie and the gang aid her in this new battle they're unceremoniously forced in? Or will the new organization make off with the goods and their lives? Rated T for cursing and violence.


_**A/N: Set a few months after this very awesome movie. Not much else to say but read and enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Chappie belongs to Sony Pictures...it's not mine...*sniffle* I get it. Just the plot and OCs of this story.**_

* * *

_Chapter: Prologue _

This was bad…This was very, very bad.

He knew he shouldn't have come here. He _shouldn't_ have come here…not alone at least. But he did. And now, as Daddy would say, "It was 'bout to get batshit crazy!"

Chappie flinched, ducking his head low and covering his finials from the array of bullets and shrapnel spraying all around him. The least he could have done was bring back-up weapons with him. But noooo…He thought he was gangsta enough to jump in the fire packing only a handgun and a few shuriken. The only reputation he was getting now was being shot down by some extremely enthusiastic and excited troopers.

"It's down there! Shoot the bastard down!"

He forgot to mention mean. He winced as a bullet nicked him in the shoulder. Really mean…

"Fck'mother…" he hissed, slowly crouching behind the array of the machinery before dashing into a full out sprint. Another round of shots assaulted his audios, making his core vibrate in fear as he dodged and weaved as best as he could.

"The lil' shit's running towards the exit!"

"Damn! Damndamndamndamndamn!" he whimpered, scrambling frantically toward the main exit.

The wooden doors flew open as the robot tumbled all over himself to get away. He looked back momentarily, stumbling as his circuits froze in apprehension as the flashes of lights and stomping footsteps got nearer. But that was the least of his worries. The butt of a rifle cracking him on the side of his visor was his main issue now.

Chappie dropped to the dirt ground with a loud thud, groaning softly as his vision granted him nothing but static and dizzying blips. Once it subside slightly, he attempted to push himself up but a thick, black boot thwarted such an attempt, kicking him onto his back and pressing him into the dirt by his neck cables.

"Ah, you little fucker, you thought you'd get away, eh?" the man above him grunted, pointing his weapon dead center between the robot's pixilated eyes. The mechanical being whimpered quietly, servos scratching pathetically at the boot digging into some main lines.

"Please…please don't…"

The large man above him huffed in dark laughter. "They made you out like you were something special…the big shit…but you're nothing."

His trigger finger itched for oil, ready to finish it.

The rev of an engine pulled him away from his kill-in-progress. The officer's head shot up, taking the offensive and aiming his weapon at the new arrival.

The robot beneath him tilted his head backwards enough to see the new player of this dangerous game. There, sitting tensed and taut upon a sleek, black motorcycle was an equally black-cladded figure. Gloved fingers curled tightly on the clutch as the engine continued to rev menacingly. The officer sneered.

"You picked the wrong night to come fuck with us, bitch!"

Loud shouts, gun fire and the squeal of tires pierced his audios seconds before his body seized up in an electrical current. It was lights out for Chappie. And Mommy wasn't even there to tuck him in and read him 'Black Sheep.'

* * *

….._Boot-up…_

…_Successful….._

…_..CPU Startup….._

…_Successful….._

_SCOUT397CHAPPiE Active._

Chappie groaned, vision splitting between static and clarity. His servos slid across the dirt as he went to push himself up. A heavy force pressed him back down firmly and only then did he feel a sharp, cold object poking around the sensitive circuitry of his CPU.

He tensed and gained a renewed sense of strength as he bucked and thrashed under his assailant. A twist to a thick cable in the compartment had him seeing nothing but a black screen and body sizing up in a dark haze, momentarily making him lose all will to fight.

The body above him shifted, weight pressing even harder on him as the person leaned over.

"Stop moving," the being huffed. "I'm almost done…"

_Warning: Restricted Access…_

_Access Denied…Access Denied….Access Denied…._

_Access Granted._

_Data Transfer Initiating….._

_Progress: 0%...5%...13%..._

He felt the being lean back, keeping hold on the cable to ensure he wouldn't try anything.

…._27%...54%...62%..._

"Almost done…" the voice repeated with a hitch of anticipation. Chappie shivered, the voice reverberating in his audios. It was feminine yet deep, nothing like Mommy's voice and yet he couldn't help but feel...

The device in the gloved hand beeped in completion, drawing a hiss of excitement from its owner. And just like that, his CPU compartment was screwed back shut and the weight finally lifted off of him. The mech scrambled to his feet and pushed himself up against the farthest wall, taking the defensive.

His movements went unnoticed as the being practically vibrated in excitement, obviously feeling quite accomplished as its fingers played enthusiastically over the screen.

In midst of the distraction, Chappie allowed himself to survey his surroundings. His processor stalled in shock. He was deep within the slums he and his family was currently incognito. Not only that, he was leaning against their very shack.

His attention snapped back to the situation at hand as the black-armored figure slowly approached. He then realized that the frame was just a feminine as the voice. The words "human female" began flashing to mind. He was dealing with a human female. He had been attacked and perhaps, under some serious consideration, saved by a human female. A _stranger_\- human female.

"W-what is happening?" he asked nervously, hesitant at first before puffing out in a more aggressive stance. "What do you want from me?"

The woman regarded him quietly before answering,

"I got all I need from you right now, my friend." She held up the flash drive in between her fingers before safely storing it in a satchel around her back. The mech was confused, running diagnostics on his systems and files.

Voicing his worries, she added, "I just breached your files enough to get what I needed…I damaged nothing."

With that she turned and walked towards her motorcycle, having been leaning against a large dumpster. She hauled it up straight before kicking the stand and swinging herself on it. They both looked up at the sound of loud engines and music.

"Su familia debe estar aquí pronto," she called back to him, sighing as he tilted his head in confusion. "Your family is going to be here soon."

The music was getting louder and approaching quicker, prompting the woman to throw on the engine and begin to pull out. Confusion and stressed numbed him to what he was doing before it was too late.

"Wait!" he called, running towards the moving vehicle. The woman gave one last look over her shoulder, visor glinting in the fading sun of pre-evening.

"Don't worry, amigito, we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

The retreating engine drowned out the thuds of car doors and the calls of his family.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think so far? Reviews appreciated!**_


End file.
